


Mon-El and Winn: The New Dynamic Duo

by JordanDancerBoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Bar, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Evil, Bar, CatCo Worldwide Media, Central City, Crime Fighting, Dark Heroes, Daxam, Death, Dopplegangers, F/M, Fights, Fire, M/M, Metahumans, Minor Character Death, Mon-El Bartender, Resistance, Same Earth AU, Slow Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanDancerBoy/pseuds/JordanDancerBoy
Summary: Winn Schott works at CatCo Worldwide Media, but becomes mixed up in a conspiracy between President Oliver Queen's Government and a Resistance trying to restore Liberty to America. Along the way he finds Love, Friends and a lot of evil dopplegangers of the normal Arrowverse Characters.Set in an Alternate Universe where most of the heroes are evil, criminals or both. Winn works with Mon-El to try and create hope in a dystopian version of the Arrowverse. Oliver Queen is a tyrannical President, Barry is an evil Speedster, Supergirl is the Governments secret weapon and A.R.G.U.S. is Oliver's personal hit squad.The actions takes place on a 'mega-earth' where Earth 1, 2, 3, 18 and 38 are all mixed up - Central City and National City are combined, aliens and metahumans both live their.





	1. Late Nights in Central City

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to the Arrowverse, nor any DC related characters - just really like them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn doesn't want to go home, but probably wishes he had after a run in with three complete strangers.

Winn’s palms were sweating, and he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. Mashing his fingers on the keys, his eyes scanned the screen trying to find any alternative. Anyway to save himself. His entire night had built up to this moment. Suddenly the screen erupted in red lights and he knew he’d failed. 

GAME OVER 

The screen read. Winn exited the tab and restarted his game of snakes, before scanning the now empty office around him. He looked at the four empty chairs on his little island-table. James and Siobhan’s desks were both still cluttered, but the two opposite him were bare, just like they had been ever since The Particle Accelerator Explosion. The name plates of Iris West and Leslie Wills were both on the desk, but their belongings had been boxed up. Winn had never found out what had happened to them, but he knew they were alive, somewhere. 

He checked the time at the bottom corner of the screen and realised how late it had gotten. It was now 11:13 and he knew he had to leave. He wasn’t ready to face his empty apartment, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He closed down his computer, grabbed his bag, and got up to leave the office. 

*****

The night air of Central City was quietly bubbling, and the streets were occupied with people bustling through the darkness. Winn had found himself wandering, winding through corner after corner until he was in an area of town he wasn’t familiar with. The signs were lit almost exclusively in neon, and the windows were all shuttered, although it was clear people were still inside. He wandered deeper, until the streets narrowed and closed in, until he was ambling down a dim alleyway, empty except for a few dumpsters pressed against the stone. 

At the end of the alley was another of the neon signs, although this one simply said ‘Haven: Bar and Restaurant’. Winn plucked his phone out of his pocket and read the time. 11:47. He decided he probably still had time before last call and was determined not to go back to his apartment yet. He pocketed his phone and walked up to the entrance. 

Music exploded in his face, blasting its way out of the bar and on to the silent concrete outside. Winn stepped in and had to drag his attention away from the clientele who were scattered about the bar. There were aliens everywhere. Blue ones, red ones. Tall ones, short ones. Men, women and a few which he couldn’t tell. They had all been drinking, and most were comfortably mumbling to their friends in the corner, a few were playing darts and a handful had gathered around the pool table. They looked up as the door slammed behind Winn and examined the pale human now frozen in the threshold. One tall reptilian-looking creature moved around the table, sneering at him and for a moment Winn thought he was going to have to run for it, until the alien, whipped it’s head back towards the table and holding the pool cue with its long spiky tail, pushed one of the ball straight into the corner of the table. 

Winn exhaled, breathing a sigh of relief and slowly shuffled his way over to the bar and planted himself on a chair. He linked his arms on top of the counter and tried to shrink down as small as he could into the wood. 

“Hey.” A gruff voice called to him. Winn froze trying to pretend he hadn’t heard the sound coming directly at him. “Hey, you.” The voice repeated, this time poking Winn in the shoulder with a thick, squidgy finger. Winn twisted to see a huge, fat creature with grey skin, a ripped denim vest and jeans hovering over him. There was a wide scowl across his face and he was glaring at Winn. “What do you think you’re doing?” It asked. 

“I- I – Um.” Winn stumbled, trying to straighten up on the chair. 

“You’re in my seat.” The grey alien told him. 

“Oh….I…Um… I’ll move?” Winn asked. 

“Lothrax. You’re Drunk.” A voice from behind the bar informed him. “I’m cutting you off. Go home.” It continued. Winn looked over at his saviour and with surprise saw a handsome, 6” stranger, with dark hair and a checked shirt moving towards them, drying his hands on a towel. The grey creature just mumbled and turned from the bar and disappeared towards the door. Winn collapsed shrinking back on to the bar. 

“Thanks.” Winn whispered. 

“No problem.” The other man replied. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Yes! I’ll take a double of your strongest…whatever.” Winn told him. 

“Really?” The man asked. Winn twisted his head to look up at him, and the man simply smiled to himself and left to prepare the drink. When he returned and handed it to him, Winn quickly grasped it and swallowed it in one. All at once he regretted it. The liquid burnt through his mouth so quickly Winn thought he’d just drunk some acid, before it began to slip down his throat. 

Winn found himself gasping and fanning himself, trying to unfeel the alcohol that was seeping into him. The other man was simply lounging on the opposite side of the bar and chuckling to himself. As Winn struggled to compose himself, the other man leant in and informed him:

“That was a single.” Winn winced, and just ordered a Jack and Coke. When the man delivered it, Winn drank it thankful for the familiar kick he tasted. The man began cleaning a glass next to him silently examining the shine. 

“How did you get a job in place like this?” Winn asked, sliding the glass back over to him. 

“How’d you mean?” The man answered, going to refill. 

“I mean a human serving drinks, in an alien bar?” Winn asked, whispering the word ‘human’ as if it was something secret. 

“Hate to break it to you buddy, but I’m not human.” The barkeeper informed him. Winn sat up in his chair and examined the other man. 

“Really? What are-” Winn realised his tone was a little too enthusiastic, and he decided to relax it and appear more casual, “What are you? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Well, I’m a Daxamite, but technically there’s no Daxam, so I guess, I’m an Earthling now. I’m Mon-El.” The man told him with a smile before extending his hand over the bar and shaking Winn’s. 

“Winn.” He told the Daxamite. 

“Well, Winn, this drinks on me.” Mon-El told him, before handing him another glass of Jack and Coke. 

*****

Winn was stumbling back through the alleys he had taken to get to ‘Haven’, but had no clue where he actually was. He arrived at a small arch built into the concrete walkways and paused, certain he’d gone under it as some point, but whether that was when he had worked his way into the neon maze of closed stores or since he’d stumbled out of the bar was anyone’s guess. He bent over and placed his head between his knees for a moment. 

“Um, Winn? Winslow Schott?” A voice called to him from behind. Winn shot up, blood rushing to his head and blurring his sight for a moment. As the light began to form shapes he saw a man walking towards him through the arch and placing a hand on his shoulder. The man had long black hair that hung around his shoulders. His eyes were covered by a weird pair of sunglasses and he had a pair of gloves strapped to his arms. Winn tried to focus on him, but realised just how drunk he was. “Mr Schott. I need your help. My name is Vibe, but my friends call me Cisco.” The man told him, before placing a memory stick in to his hand. “On this device is everything I could get off the A.R.G.U.S database before I got out.” Winn felt the device and slipped it into his pocket. “You need to post it. You work at CatCo and you aren’t on the A.R.G.U.S. lists – that’s why I knew I could trust you. I need you to post this – the world needs to know what they’re up to.” 

“Um…what are you talking about?” Winn asked, finally trying to sober himself up enough to handle the information. 

“You need to trust me and get out of here. I’m not sure if I was followed. I left a way to contact me on the device in case you’re in need, but you need to get ou-” Cisco began, before pausing as a shimmering orange spike jutted from his chest, sending blood splattering on to Winn’s face. Cisco gasped and clutched at the point, as he felt his sternum bursting with light. The point slipped out and Cisco collapsed to the floor. Winn looked at the man standing behind him. He was wearing a long black cloak, and in his hands was a long electric scythe that was buzzing with orange lightning at one end. Winn stumbled back away from him. 

“You must excuse my brother,” the assassin began, “but he seems to be taking a moment to reflect on what he’s done. You on the other hand.” The man said, pointing the scythe at Winn, who hopped back, out of the way. “You don’t have any time left.” The man attempted to swing the scythe so it collided with Winn’s neck, but Winn drunkenly darted under it and back along the alleyway. 

Rushing through the neon haze, Winn couldn’t tell whether the electric humming was emanating from the signs or if the scythe was right on his tail. He darted back along the passageways trying to find somewhere to hide, or escape until he found himself dashing past dumpsters and slamming into a wooden door. Winn’s fist hammered on the reinforced wood, until he heard the bolts opening. Out of the entrance Winn was relieved to see Mon-El, who looked down at the man confused. Then his eyes were filled with shock as he grabbed him, pushing him down on to the pavement beneath them. 

Winn landed, crushed between the concrete and Mon-El, as an orange streak blazed above them. Winn and Mon-El’s eyes both met and were filled with mutual fear as the sound of the scythe got closer. Mon-El rolled and leapt back up to his feet, looking at the man in black who was closing in on them. 

“Well, well.” The Scythe-wielder exclaimed. “What a treat, now I get to kill two of you.” He said before swinging the scythe at Mon-El, who dodged it. 

“Who are you?” Mon-El asked, swinging a fist at him, narrowly missing, and causing the man to spin out away from him. 

“The Name is Rupture, and I’m the man that will be killing you tonight.” He said before jabbing the scythe towards Mon-El’s face. Winn was sure it was going to hit, until Mon-El sped like a flash, away and stood on the other side of the man, who twisted so he could look at the Daxamite. The man swung low, causing Mon-El to jump, before slashing again, this time catching the Daxamite’s top, and causing it to tear and singe where they had met. Mon-El stumbled back. Winn was suddenly worried and called out, trying to give Mon-El enough time to recover his footing. 

“Hey, buddy, didn’t anyone tell you capes weren’t in this season.” Winn exclaimed. Rupture twisted and slashed at him in an arch that would have cut him in half, had he not stepped to the side. Instead the blade crashed into a small generator box beside the door, which sent sparks along the scythe and up to Rupture’s wrists. 

Within seconds the man was shivering in a storm of orange lightning which caused his body to spasm. Winn dashed away and grabbed on to Mon-El as the generator behind him began to buzz and spark. As Winn flung himself at the Daxamite, the box behind him exploded into a small fireball that sent the pair hurtling across the concrete, and leaving no trace of Rupture or his Scythe. The pair looked at each other, before releasing the embrace they had landed in. 

They stumbled to their feet, speechless for a few seconds as the smoke began to rise around the doorway to ‘Haven’. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Winn told him.

“Yeah. Let’s.” Mon-El concurred before they turned and rushed out of the alley.


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn convinces Mon-El to help him save a friend.

Groaning, Winn rolled over on the couch and peered through his eyelids at the strange apartment around him. He pushed himself up to sitting and looked around the room. A dull ache began to emanate up his side although he wasn’t quite sure why it was there. Slowly he remembered the events of last night, and felt inside his pocket for the flashdrive, which was still tucked safely inside his jeans. 

Winn drowsily examined Mon-El’s rather minimalistic apartment. There was a TV, a PlayStation, and a small table in front of the couch where he was at, and in the other room the kitchen looked practically bare. On the table there were a collection of magazines and a laptop. Swiftly, Winn plucked the flashdrive out of his pocket and placed it into device before quickly working around Mon-El’s password and breaking-on to the computer. 

Winn’s fingers danced across the keys, quickly trying to decrypt Cisco’s coding. Winn’s eyes furrowed as line after line of text crossed the screen, and Winn attempted to decipher them before they disappeared. He was so focused he didn’t even look up as the other inhabitant of the apartment passed through the room, making his way to the kitchen. It was only when the kettle clicked on that Winn actually took his attention away from the screen to look over at the man, and had to double-take at what he saw. 

Standing – kettle in hand – was Mon-El, completely naked and like Winn, not acknowledging the other man in the apartment. Winn couldn’t help back examine the muscled Adonis in front of him, who was still hard from waking up and Winn almost gagged at the size of the alien’s erection. Winn struggled to take his eyes away and focused on the computer, coughing to let Mon-El know he was there. Mon-El jumped at the intrusion but then relaxed. 

“Wow, Winn, you startled me.” He informed the human, before pouring himself a cup of coffee and walking back over to the sofa. As the Daxamite moved closer, Winn could feel his body tensing up as Mon-El came to hover behind him, so close Winn could almost feel the heat generating from his bare skin. 

“Um, Mon-El-” Winn began hesitantly examining the other man. Mon-El paused. 

“Oh, did you want a coffee? That was rude of me.” Mon-El said before heading back over to the kitchen counter and pouring another cup. As he sauntered away Winn couldn’t control his darting eyes which examined the Daxamites tight glutes as he walked into the kitchen. “I know different humans have different customs of how to take their coffee – how do you want it?”

“I – um – Your clothes Mon,” Winn began, “where are they?” Mon-El examined himself for a minute slightly confused, before catching a sight of his still hard erection, and quickly covering it with a teatowel, which smothered the hard shaft against his abdomen.

“I’ll – I’ll a go get some clothes?” Mon-El asked, before Winn nodded, his head bouncing so hard he looked like he was vibrating. As Mon-El left the room, Winn let out a sigh of relief. Winn wasn’t sure why, but the Daxamites presence was making him slightly uncomfortable, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his palms were slightly sweaty. Winn thought about the man in the other room and could feel something shifting in the pit of his stomach – although he wasn’t sure if that was the hangover kicking in or not. Winn quickly dried his palms on his jeans and went back to decoding and began beaming as the system unlocked, allowing him access to the A.R.G.U.S. System. Before Winn could call in to the next room, he sensed Mon-El come and slump down on the couch beside him. 

“Hey, I cracked the Flashdrive.” Winn began turning to Mon-El and realising he was sat only in underwear still, and Winn quickly turned away from the bare chest which was very close to him now. “I think I can access the system of the guys who attacked us last night.” Winn began, his fingers hammering on the keys. 

“About that.” Mon-El began, hesitation in his voice. “I’m not sure what that was, but I’m not getting involved.” Winn paused and took his fingers of the keys. 

“What do you mean?” Winn asked, not turning himself to face the other man and his still partial-nudity.

“I mean, you seem like a great guy.” Mon-El told him, and Winn’s body lifted as he felt the gentle grip of the Daxamites hand on his shoulder. Winn twisted to look at Mon-El’s chiselled face and examined the confusion in his eyes. “But, I’m new on this planet, I can’t just go around blowing assassins-with-weird-orange-axes up every night.” Mon-El was smiling at him and Winn could feel his stomach tying itself in knots again and he knew he wasn’t quite ready to deal with this at this point of the morning. 

“Yeah, that’s totally cool Mon,” Winn said as he plucked the memory stick out of the laptop and jumped up from the sofa. “I should probably be getting out of here anyway.” 

“You don’t have to go right now.” Mon-El informed him, but Winn was already standing by the door. 

“No it’s cool, I need to get to work anyway. Thanks for everything Mon.” Winn said, before quickly slipping out of the door and closing it behind him. Once he was out, and the door was safely slammed behind him Mon-El rested his head against the wood and let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure whether it was some alien physiology thing, but Winn knew he couldn’t be around Mon-El without having some serious hormonal reactions. He quickly lurched off the door and made for the elevator. 

*****

The office was filled with the dull drone of telephones, typing and idle chat, but Winn was blocking it all out and quickly scrolling his way through the files that Cisco had given him and trying to find any sort of system of order to it. As his fingers began to dance across the keys he caught sight of a file which was labelled with today’s date, and was marked as an urgent briefing. Winn opened it quickly and skimmed the words that were displayed, next to the photo of a young African-American girl. 

Gliding over the words he quickly read that she was an alien and the next target of the A.R.G.U.S. strike force. He finally settled on her name: Megan Morse. He quickly began to sift through their intel. on her and realised they didn’t know where she lived, but knew she worked at the ‘Haven’ Bar. Winn’s heart skipped as he realised that she must work with Mon-El, and that he was the best way to find, and save her. 

“What do you think Winn?” Winn was drawn back to reality by the familiar sound of James Olsen opposite him. 

“Huh?” Winn asked, confused. 

“I said ‘What do you think about my story for Snapper?’ – ‘Land of the Restricted’, it’s about the new surveillance law President Queen just passed through Congress.” James told him, handing over a copy for Winn to take. 

“And I was just telling him, there’s not a chance in hell Snapper Carr will be able to post it with the new Censorship on major News Outlets.” Siobhan told them both, half glaring at James. 

“I don’t know.” Winn said, launching out of his chair and taking the flashdrive out of the port. “I need to go, can you guys cover for me?” 

“Of course.” Siobhan replied, a confused expression across her face. 

“You okay buddy?” James asked.

“I’m fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Winn informed them before weaving his way out of the office. 

*****

Winn stopped outside Mon-El’s apartment and dropped the duffel bag in his hand down on to the floor as he hastily beat out a rhythm on the wood. As the door opened, Winn smiled at the Daxamite who greeted him confused. 

“Hey Winn, did you forget something earlier?” Mon-El asked, examining Winn who was wearing a full black outfit, with a black hoody pulled up to almost cover his entire face. 

“No. Put this on.” Winn informed him, stepping in and passing Mon-El the duffel bag. Mon-El opened it and looked at the handful of dark clothes in the bag. 

“What’s this for?” Mon-El asked as he shifted through the garments, and pulled a black turtleneck out of the bag. He held it against his chest and illustrated that it was going to be far too small for him. Winn took the sweater out of his hands and put it back in the bag. 

“We need to stop A.R.G.U.S.” Winn told him, and Mon-El immediately reacted by moving back towards the door to try and usher Winn out. 

“I told you buddy, I’m not getting mixed up in that.”

“No, this one affects you, they’re going after a girl called ‘Megan Morse’?” Winn informed him, pressing against his toned pecs to force him to stop moving, then removing his hands as he realised he was invading his space. 

“M’gann?” Mon-El asked. 

“Yes?” Winn replied. “A.R.G.U.S. are sending a team looking for her, they know where she works.”

“M’gann’s not scheduled to work today.”

“They’ll find her, we need to find out where she is.” Winn told him urging him to help. 

“I know where she is.” Mon-El informed him, before turning to the door. 

“Whoa-whoa-whoa.” Winn said, holding Mon-El back from the door again. “You can’t go out like that.” Mon-El examined his clothes in apprehension, before looking at Winn. “Last night we got away without being recognised, but you need to wear a disguise or something.” Winn told him. 

“Okay – well I’m not wearing your jumper.” Mon-El informed him. “I’ll go grab something.” 

*****

M’gann’s apartment building was on the other side of town, and by the time the pair arrived it was getting dark. Winn was still wearing his hoody, but Mon-El had simply swapped in to a pair of Sunglasses and a jacket. They hadn’t attracted any attention as they got to the apartment and knocked on the door. Winn shifted uneasily on his feet, glancing along the corridor anxiously. 

“Can you calm down?” Mon-El asked. Winn froze for a second and looked at him, then continued to survey the hall. The door swung open to reveal her standing there before them. 

“Mon-El?” 

“Can we come in?” Mon-El asked, moving past her inside, quickly followed by Winn. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, following them in to the apartment. Winn walked past the pair and began to check out on the balcony of the apartment, searching the skyline for any trace of someone tracking them. The night sky was dark except the occasional blip of aeroplanes passing above them. Winn quickly darted back inside and wander the apartment. 

“Someone’s coming for you.” Mon-El told her. “They’re from A.R.G.U.S. and my friend thinks they’re coming to get you today.” Unmoving, M’gann starred back at him in confusion. “We need to go, grab a bag, or a case or whatever, but we need to get out of here.” Mon-El informed her and pointed her towards her bedroom. M’gann quickly slipped away. 

Winn wandered back through the apartment, poking his head into windows, examining the back of the bookshelf and checking in the cupboards. After a few moments of watching him, Mon-El walked over and tried to see what he was looking at. 

“Winn. What are you doing?” 

“I’m checking for bugs.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s what they do in the films?”

Mon-El wanted to question him further, but decided to leave the other man to checking the apartment. M’gann returned with a small bag in her hand, her eyes wet and her cheeks flushing red. Without looking at the others she walked towards the door. 

“Let’s go.” The two boys fell in behind her and exited the apartment. 

Narrowly dodging a streak of light, M’gann fell to the floor and Mon pushed Winn back into the doorway, as a fireball erupted next to them. Mon-El looked back down the hallway and examined the man in black leather staring at them, a halo of red flame licking at his head, and his eyes burning with an amber glare. On his chest was a large silver-metal object that appeared to be latched on to his skin underneath the clothing, and his face was fixed in an emotionless stare. Without speaking Mon grabbed M’gann off the floor and dragged his two friends to the other end of the hall, and around the corner, narrowly avoiding another stream of heat emanating from their assailant. 

“Who is that man?” M’gann questioned. 

“I don’t know, I imagine he’s working for A.R.G.U.S. and he’s probably not alone.” Winn informed them. “Is there another way out of here?” 

M’gann gazed back at him for a moment her eyes wide with fear, her chest heaving with each breath. “The roof.” M’gann informed him after a moment, before turning and leading them down the corridor to another stairwell, and rushing upward, as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed from below. 

The roof was a large space, with a number of vents jutting out of the white stone, and a raised flower-bed garden, consisting of several stretches of flowers enclosed by a thin wire fencing. The edge of the roof was completely surrounded by a waist-high wall, except for one corner where the top of a ladder could be seen. Mon closed the door behind them, dashed over to one of the vents and wrenched the metal covering loose before wedging it against the door, blocking any way for their assailants to follow them. Winn and M’gann quickly rushed towards the metal fire-escape. 

Suddenly, the pair froze as the sound of shattering glass boomed on to the rooftop, followed by a whoosh of air as their flaming assailant appeared before them. His limbs garlanded in amber flames, his face completely veiled in an orange light. M’gann stumbled back from the edge, and Winn could see her trembling as the man descended on to the rooftop following them. 

“Well, when they told me to bring in the alien, they didn’t say she was going to have friends.” The man said as he ambled forward, the flames surrounding him receding after touching down on the rooftop. “Are you going to come along quietly?” He asked her. 

“What…what are you?” M’gann asked, flinching away from the man.

“I am Deathstorm.” He said with a blazing smile across his face. “And I am your worst nightmare – ‘Little Miss Martian’ – I know all about your little ‘fire’ problem.” Sparks rippled from his skin, sending flames out in to the dark night around him, and forcing M’gann to flinch away. 

“You’re not going to take her.” Winn informed him, stepping between Deathstorm and his prey. Half-chuckling to himself Deathstorm took another step forward. 

“What? Over your dead body? Okay.” Deathstorm pulled his arm back and his fist erupted in a ball of flames as he swung at him. Winn flinched expecting the fiery blast to catch him, but was surprised to hear the crunch of a fist against metal. He opened his eyes to see Mon, who had dashed in and crushed his fist into Deathstorm’s chest, sending him hurtling back towards the flower bed in the centre of the roof. 

“Get out of here.” Mon-El told the pair as he moved towards Deathstorm, who was pushing himself back on to his feet. Winn and M’gann rushed towards the fire-escape but were met with another blast of flame that launched from Deathstorm’s hands. Winn grabbed M’gann and rushed back towards the door. 

The door, was still wedged and M’gann began to try and tear it open. Winn tried to search the area around them for anything useful and saw a small digital screen at the end of the wall. He dashed over to it and realised it was some sort of control for the roof. Winn, tried to use the emergency call option, but realised he had no-one to call. He began searching through the other options. 

Suddenly the door flung open, sending M’gann flying back on to the concrete rooftop. Winn looked over at the shattered wood, and the metal man that strode through it. He was wearing a red and blue suit which covered his torso and legs in a thin sheet of armour, but it seemed unnecessary as his entire flesh was coated in a hard, grey metal. He stepped out and his view shifted, looking directly at Winn and marching towards him. Winn stumbled backwards away as the man got closer. Winn raised his hands to try and stop the man’s progression, but lowered them in amazement as a green blur caught up with the metal man and thrust him forward, further from Winn. The green blur landed beside Winn, and he realised it was a thin green alien. She was dressed in a navy suit and cape, with a pair of red eyes beaming brightly against the emerald skin. 

“I’ll stop him, save Mon-El.” She informed him, and Winn realised it was M’gann. She moved off and round-kicked the metal man, sending him hurtling on to his back and cracking against the rooftop stone. Winn looked over at Mon-El. 

Trapped in a sea of red, Mon-El was crushing his fist in to Deathstorm, but the flaming assailant had trapped the Daxamite in a ring of burning plants and foliage. Winn rushed over to the terminal and began to click through options, until he finally hammered on the screen. 

Deathstorm froze, as the garden’s sprinkler system activated, dousing the burning flowers, and soaking his black leather. Deathstorm’s flames fluttered as the water thundered against him. Mon-El clambered to his feet and landed one last punch against the man, before darting out of the flower bed. Winn rushed towards him and the pair moved to where M’gann was still fighting the man of steel. 

The man had stood back up, and was pounding his fist repetitively into M’gann’s face, which was now red and lumpy. Mon-El darted behind him, and crushed his hand into the back of the man’s head, sending him rolling forward away from the Martian. Mon-El helped her to her feet, before sending her with Winn across the rooftop towards the raised edge. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“It’s okay, I can fly I can get us out of here.” M’gann informed him as she took his hand, and stepped towards the edge. 

“Are you sure about this, what about Mon?” Winn asked. 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about him.” The pair turned, realising Deathstorm had gotten to his feet and moved towards them. Winn rushed towards him, but lurched to the side as a ball of flame erupted at his feet. Winn clawed his way to his feet and looked up, his stomach twisting as he saw Deathstorm with his hand around M’gann’s throat his hand pressed to her chest. Her skin went from green, then appeared to peel and look white, before it was charred and black. Deathstorm was glaring, his jaw tight and clenched as he pressed his flame into her, causing her to scream in agony as her body burst into a blaze. 

Winn scrambled to his feet trying to get to her body, but felt something heavy crash into him and grab him around the waist, dragging him over the edge. He sensed the stone disappear from beneath his feet and felt the air whirl around him as he descended from the top of the apartment block towards the floor below. 

*****

Mon-El’s arms were tightly wrapped around him. As they landed, the concrete shattering like a comet had plummeted to the ground and crushed the alley floor into a crate. Winn slipped out of the tight embrace, and stretched his feet to the floor. Winn tried to find his balance, but clung to Mon-El’s shoulder trying to deal with the sudden presence of concrete beneath his feet. 

Swiftly, Mon-El gripped Winn’s shirt and pulled him down behind a dumpster, the pair morphing against the stone, and hiding as a sound like a jet-plane resonated above them. Mon-El’s body was pressed tightly against Winn’s, his arms out stretched creating a canopy shielding the human, their faces forced firmly to no further than an inch apart. Winn could feel his heart hammering as the sound continued to hover a few stories above, then began to fade away. 

Slowly Mon-El pulled himself away and stood up to examine the alley for any sign of attackers. 

“I think they’re gone.” Mon-El said offering his hand to the other man. Winn stood up and Mon-El began moving out of the alley back on to the street. 

“Where are you going? What about M’gann?” Winn asked.

“She’s gone.” Mon-El informed him coldly. “We can’t go up there.” Winn quietly stepped after him, closing the gap as the Daxamite remained silent. 

“Then what do we do?”

“We stop it from happening again.” Mon-El informed him, leaving Winn taken aback. “You shouldn’t have found me at the bar. You should have found M’gann, she was the one who helped people. She helped me when I got here-” Mon-El began, but felt his throat close up. “But she’s gone now, and I know that helping you save people is what she would have wanted, so let’s do it. Let’s stop A.R.G.U.S.”


End file.
